


Don't Worry, Sweetheart

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: TlJ (And Post TLJ) "What-ifs" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), I do not know this movie of which you speak, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romantic Tension, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, The Force Ships It, To This Point, all that good stuff, tros what tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: "Why are we still doing this, Ben?" Rey sighs."We don't control this. The Force does.""It doesn't, though. It only connects when we need something." She looks him in the eye. "Why do we still need each other?"~This should have ended when Snoke died. But the Force is stubborn and mysterious, and the two most powerful Force users in the galaxy might, justmightbe using it to fall in love.Destiny has lots of twists to test them first, though.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: TlJ (And Post TLJ) "What-ifs" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653646
Comments: 27
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ways this fic might turn out: 
> 
> Three very long chapters (current plan)
> 
> Five medium chapters. 
> 
> Fifty chapters and counting. There is no God. There is only me and this WIP. None of my other WIPs are updated, and it is ugly and glorious.
> 
> This chapter is a slightly less linear set of Force Bond moments. Slowly burns into fluff.

The first time Rey sees Kylo Ren, a month after Crait, she ignores him. She is with people, and he looks occupied too. So his presence earns little more than a passing glance, and she lets him fade from her vision into the shadows. 

The second time, a week later, she is alone. He is writing something, handing the pages to someone Rey cannot see. They make eye contact, but say nothing. All wounds are still to raw. 

The third time, Rey is sitting in her chambers with wire cutters, a soldering iron, and a few other miscellaneous tools. The bisected lightsaber sits on the table before her, and she is trying to a force a set of wires into place. 

"That's not where that goes." She doesn't need to look to recognize his deep voice. 

"Are you the expert on this?" she returns. 

Wordlessly, he reaches over her shoulder and moves the wires. They _click_ satisfyingly into place. 

"Thank you," she says begrudgingly. 

His gloved hand rests for a moment next to hers, and she thinks how _easy_ it would be to take it, to give him what he wants, to take the power he offers. But they both know they can't, and he pulls his hand away, leaving Rey alone with a slightly-less-broken saber. 

************

It's morning, at least it is for him, and he's trying to put the Order pin on his shirt, when the back snaps. 

"Kriff," he mutters. "Piece of junk."

"Let me have a look." Rey is standing at his shoulder. This is the fifth time he's seen her in the past two months- though he tries to forget the time he saw her sleeping. It felt wrong, pushing in on a private moment. She'd been so beautiful and vulnerable. 

He hands the pin to her, and she bends the back into shape, pinning it shut to show him. He takes it and puts it back on his shirt. "Thank you."

She stands there for a moment, waiting for the bond to close. But it doesn't, and it leaves them there, uncomfortably close. 

"Why are we still doing this, Ben?" Rey sighs. 

"We don't control this. The Force does."

"It doesn't, though. It only connects when we need something." She looks him in the eye. "Why do we still need each other?"

"I don't know." Dammit, he needs her. He needs her more than he needs air. But didn't she leave him? On Starkiller, in the throne room, on the Falcon? They shouldn't still be looking for each other.

"Let me understand you," she begs. He wants to give her everything, but coming back to those who failed him, is the one thing he cannot. He is in too far deep to turn back. 

"That's not how it works, sweetheart. Even if that's what we want." He turns his back, and the bond dissolves. 

************

"I cut off all our treaties with slave markets," Ben tells her. The Order is changing. "I convinced my generals that when we win this warm there will be a galaxy to rule. Better if not all of our people hate us." Not that the change has been loved by all members. 

"Good for you," Rey replies. "Your grandfather was born a slave. So was his mother. He hated that she died in slavery. He would be proud."

Ben snorts. "You think my grandfather would be proud of who I am?"

"Maybe not who you are," Rey says. "But perhaps who you're becoming."

**************

Rey is on the course in the forest, struggling against the training droid. But the saber isn't doing it, and in her frustration, she breaks a stick off a tree, jamming it into the droid. It falls uselessly to the ground. 

"That's not very Jedi-like of you." Of course it's him. He's leaning against a tree, watching her. He can't have been there long, or she would have felt him by now. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not a very good Jedi." She clips her saber to her belt. 

He stands up and walks towards her. "Your friends seem to think otherwise. I hear they're rather awed."

"Sometimes, they think a little to highly of me." She's not bragging. If anything, she's frustrated, that they think she can win this war, when she can't stop looking back at the man who started it all. 

"I don't think too highly of you," he says. 

Rey snorts. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Of course you're special." He takes another step closer, but Rey does not feel like stepping back. "I've been training longer than you. I've studied more than you. And yet you best me every time- you're special, but why is that."

"Because you fight like a gentleman, and I fight to win." 

"You think I'm holding back?"

She shakes her head. "But even if it's more than a little messed up in spots, you've got a code. I just know want I want."

He laughs. "Even though you're the hero and I'm the villain."

"So you admit you're a villain?"

"It's never that cut-and-dried, sweetheart."

*************

Their next Bond is on the training course again, probably not by coincidence. She is thinking of him, and the last time she saw him here, even while she is supposed to be practicing forms. 

"No droid, this time," he remarks. The Bond falling into place doesn't surprise either of them anymore. 

"The Resistance got tired of me breaking things. And your mother thinks I'm impatient." She sounds frustrated. 

"Are you?" 

"A little." She gestures to her saber. "Just because I fixed this, doesn't mean I know how to use it."

"Would you care to practice?" he offers. 

"Hell, yes." They draw their sabers and ignite them in unison. A practice spar with the Supreme Leader was more than a little strange, but he's right there she needs to burn the steam. She advances on him, and despite his rebuffs, she has him pinned against a tree before long. 

"Is this because I fight like a gentleman?" he growls, holding her saber in tension. 

"Yeah. Try something a little different," she hisses back. 

"Alright, sweetheart." He de-ignates his saber, and slides down the tree. Rey falls forwards slightly, giving him time to drop into a roll. Then the spar begins for real. 

"You have been holding out on me, scoundrel!" she shouts. He laughs.

It's beautiful, and refreshing. There is intensity but no enmity, tension but no hate. Rey feels _alive_ in a way she hasn't before, and Ben looks more than a little eager, too. 

But there is a sad undercurrent to their playful duel. Because the next time they do this, it will be for real, and at heart, they both know they don't want that to happen. 

*************

Rey is perched on a cliff edge, staring out at the chasm and the stars. A bottle of whiskey is clutched in her hands, and she's come here to drink off her emotional exhaustion, alone. 

But she's not alone for long. Ben is sitting next to her, staring out at whatever there is out there for him. 

"Is that Corellian whiskey?"

"Yeah, want some?" She hands the bottle to him, and he takes a swig. His face contorts as it burns his throat. "Looks like it's been a while since you've had a drink."

He wrinkles his nose. "First Order policy." He hands the bottle back. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it."

"You _found_ it." He laughs. 

"I'm a scavenger. I find things." She takes another sip. "What are you looking at?"

"The stars."

"Me too." She sighs as she gazes into the heavens. "Maybe we're looking at the same ones."

"Maybe, sweetheart." 

They pass the bottle back and forth for sometime, both getting more and more vulnerable and close as the alcohol clouds their minds. Rey's hand is resting on Ben's. He is not taking hers, and she is not taking his. A balance. It feels right. 

"Do you think there are other... timelines?" she asks. 

"Hm?"

"Universes. Where this didn't happen. Where it's different."

"It's possible. Maybe even likely." He looks pensive. 

"Maybe there's one where we're happy, you and me." 

They are shoulder to shoulder now, though she doesn't remember moving closer. 

"I'd like that, sweetheart."

***********

"Is it raining where you are? You look cold. And wet," Ben tells her. 

"Yeah," Rey says. "That would be accurate."

"Why don't you go inside?"

"Don't want to talk to anyone."

He nods in understanding, and Rey gives an involuntary shiver. Ben removes his cloak, and wraps at around her shoulders. "You should have at least brought a coat, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she sighs. It's not begrudging anymore. 

"I'll want that back, you know," he says. 

"I'm not sure I'll give it to you, it's very nice," Rey teases. Ben shakes his head playfully. 

They talk in the rain, comfortably for some time, before Rey has to go. 

"Hey, where'd you get that cloak?" Finn asks. 

"Found it," Rey replies.

************

Ben reaches into his pocket to sign some paperwork, only to find he doesn't have a pen. He opens his mouth to request one, but then feels one slide into his hand. He looks up, and Rey is standing at his shoulder. He signs the paper, hands it to an attendant, and waits for them to leave. Then he spins in his chair and turns to Rey. 

"Can I have my pen back?" she asks. 

He twirls it in his fingers. "No, sweetheart, I think I'll keep it hostage until I get my cloak back."

Rey sighs. "Then I guess I'll have to let you keep it." She's still wearing the hotly contested cloak, though it's already faded to a medium grey with use. 

"You look well in that color," Ben remarks.

"Yes, grey is nice."

**************

Rey often wakes up in the middle of the night. But this time, she feels someone else in the bed with her. They are curled up into their chest, and gasping for air. 

"Ben?" she whispers. "Ben, is something wrong?"

He's curled into himself, breathing hard, tears coursing down his cheeks. He is scared. 

"Ben, did you have a nightmare?"

He nods weakly. She hesitates a moment, then wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"It's alright Ben," she whispers. "It's just a dream." He shakes in her embrace. 

"Breathe, Ben. Just breathe." She takes several slow, deep breaths with him. "There," she croons once he calms down. "Now get some sleep."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he whispers. 

She kisses him on the temple, and holds him in her arms until he falls asleep again. He is gone by morning, but a single ebony hair remains on her pillow. Rey saves it, in spite of herself. 

*************

Rey is lying in his bed when he walks in, looking red and tired and sick. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Cold," she says hoarsely. "Bad one."

"Didn't have a lot of those on Jakku, I guess?" Ben remarks. She shakes her head. "You're burning up," he says, hand against her forehead. "Are you hot?"

"Without the blankets I'm cold, with them I'm too hot." She shivers, having chosen "without". 

He pauses, then climbs in the bed next to her, warming her with his body. She tenses for a moment, then relaxes in his arms. "That better?"

"Mhm."

She closes her eyes to sleep, and Ben returns her forehead kiss. He stays with her through the night, making sure she is better in the morning. 

"Thank you for taking care of me," she whispers. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart."

*************

"Hux is getting more and more agitated with the new policies by the day," Ben remarks. Rey knows far more about First Order hierarchy secrets than she should. A small benefit of beings friends/Force companions/uncertain crushes with the enemy. "I fear a coup."

"And if there is?"

"I won't be able to hold it off," he says helplessly. 

"You could come to us," Rey reminds him. 

"To late for that, sweetheart."

**************

"How are you here, sweetheart?" Ben croaks from the floor of his cell.

"Ben! What happened?" She kneels beside him on the floor. 

"Supreme Leader Armitage Hux happened," he sighs. "But these are Force-suppressing cuffs. How's the bond still working?"

"It's probably just using my Force," she says. "Force-suppressing cuffs? Does it... does it hurt?"

He nods. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

She winces in sympathy. She can't imagine being cur off from the stabilizing powers of a Force connection, one that has been with her for her whole life. "I'll come for you, Ben. Where are you?"

"The ship is the _Interstellar_. I think we're near the X-7 system. But you can't come for me, Rey, don't risk yourself, please," he begs. "It's too dangerous."

"What'll happen to you if I don't?" she demands. 

He is silent. 

"Ben?" she begins to panic. "Ben, what is Hux going to do to you?" Her throat tightens. "Ben, answer me!"

"Thanks for everything, sweetheart. Don't worry." He fades into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to rescue Ben from the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response just to the first chapter of this fic has been OVERWHELMING, thank you so much. Please enjoy the latest update.

Rey sits on the floor for some time, hurting and scared. Now that she _knows_ , she can feel the wrong through the bond. She is determined to find him, and in a haze of emotion, goes to demand clearance for the mission. 

She throws open the door to Leia's office without knocking, to see Poe sitting with her studying a hologram. 

"Rey?" Poe says. "Good you're here. You should probably see this."

Rey sits down, and sees that the Hologram is of _Supreme Leader_ Hux. She knows what it says before it plays. 

"Change of leadership... new demands... terms of your surrender..." It all buzzes in Rey's ears. Except for one part. 

_"The public execution of the former Supreme Leader will occur a month from tomorrow."_

"No," Rey whispers. "No, no, no, no, no. _Ben._ "

"Rey, what's wrong?"

She snaps up. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, it's clear that Hux was displeased withe the Order's shift towards leniency," Poe said. "So we can expect their campaigns to become more ruthless. But further than that- we're still at war. The war will go on."

"And Be- Kylo Ren?"

"Didn't you hear Hux? He will be taken care of," Poe replies coldly. 

"And you're just going to- let him?" Rey says incredulously. 

"You would do anything else?!" Poe exclaims. 

"Yes, I would," she says. "He'll hate the New Order. He might be willing to aid us."

"Rey," Leia says gently. "We can't risk our people for an operation like that."

"I'll go," Rey says. "Send me. Please."

"Why do you want this so badly, Rey? He's _Kylo Freaking Ren_." Poe is standing now. 

"He's not!" Rey shouts back. "He's changing. You saw the Order changing. That's him. _That's Ben._ "

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I've been talking to him. Through the Force."

Leia raises her eyebrows. "For how long?"

"Since a little after I arrived on Ach-To. It's been... occasional... since then."

"That's... eight months!" Poe says. "And you haven't told _anyone_?"

"You would have tried to use it! To find him, hurt him. The Bond is a part of me, I feel it, I can't break it. I feel _him._ "

"You think we would have used you, Rey?" Leia asks sadly. 

"You already _have._ I didn't choose any of this. I just did because I felt like it was my duty. To help good fight evil. But now the lines are not so clear."

Just then, someone knocks on the door. Finn pokes his head in. "I was in the hall, and I heard shouting. Is everything alright?"

"Rey thinks we should try to rescue Kylo Ren," Poe snaps. 

"Calm down, Poe," Leia orders. "Rey clearly knows things we don't."

"What things?" Finn asks.

"Look, with or without your help, I am finding a way to save Ben." Rey pushes in her chair. "Please, Leia. Don't you want your son back?"

"I still don't understand," Poe says, shaking is head incredulously. "Nothing explains this." He pauses. "Unless...? No. No way." 

"You're talking to yourself, Poe," Leia chides. 

"Are you in love with him or something?" he demands. 

Rey is shocked by the question. But _is she?_ She has feelings for him, there is no denying it, but is she _in love_ with him? 

She thinks of the coldness, then of touching hands in the hut, then of the shift back to coldness before reaching an understanding. Of drinking together. Of taking his cloak. Of sending him back to sleep from a nightmare. Of falling asleep in his arms when she was too sick to think. Of all the times he called her _sweetheart_ , the cheeky nickname that she'd barely noticed, that had slowly become more. 

_Thanks for everything, sweetheart._

"Yeah," Rey says slowly. "Yeah, I'm in love with him."

"Please don't be sarcastic with me, Rey," Poe said. 

"I'm not," Rey replies. "You asked me if I love him, and I do. Now will you deny me authorization to save the man I love?"

"What did I _miss_?" Finn exclaims. 

Leia sighs. "You're not an officer, so we can't actually give you orders. And the Falcon isn't part of a fleet, so it is yours to take. But we can't give you much more than that, certainly no backup except Chewie."

"All I need is a set of trooper armour," Rey replies. "Thank you."

"Rey, this is insane. And dangerous. Please don't do it. He's not worth it," Poe pleads. 

"He might not be worth it for you, Poe. But he's worth everything for me."

Poe shakes his head. "They say all's fair in love and war. Never quite understood that until now."

***********

The plan has gone shockingly well. Rey hijacked a First Order ship outside the main Destroyer, flew it into the hangar on some small excuse, and disembarked. Surprisingly, no one has questioned the lone short stormtrooper in the hallways, even though she can't march to save her life. But the guards increase as she nears what she knows is his cell, and when stealth isn't enough, she doesn't hesitate to shoot. Finn would be disappointed, she knows, but she has to prioritize her own safety right now. But the dead troopers stick with her, always, and she memorizes their numbers to eulogize as Resistance dead. 

His cell has one guard, to her surprise. The Force-Suppressing cuffs must be enough to keep him in. 

She's close enough to feel an aching in her chest, him crying out in pain through the silence. But she feels nothing to tell her that he knows she's here, and it pains her. Every muscle in her body cries to go to him. 

"I'm here for the prisoner," Rey says. It's hard to talk through the helmet. 

The trooper raises his gun suspiciously. "Can I see some authorization?"

"Yeah, let me just-" Rey pistol-whips him with her blaster, and he slumps to the floor. The keyring hangs on his belt. Hux's security leaves plenty to be desired. 

The lock clicks, and Rey sighs with relief to see him sitting alive, if hurt, on the floor. 

**********

No one ever enters his cell. He barely hears the guard shifts changing. Once in a while, food or water will appear from a panel in the wall. He estimates it's been two weeks, leaving another two until his execution. 

Ben has stopped hearing from Rey. He hopes this means she has given up on him. She is all he cares about in this damn bloody war anymore, all he has cared about since he offered her his hand. Now dying is all he can do for her, to set her free. 

He does not speak anymore, although in his dull, soulless dreams he is sure he cries out for her. 

He stopped feeling her a week ago. This will make it hurt less, he thinks. Without her he is starting to numb to the world. But the loneliness hurts a hundred times more than any of Snoke's tortures. 

But his isolation makes it surprising to hear a voice in the hallway, and even more surprising to hear a thud, and a click in the lock. 

"Who's there?" he croaks, the only words he's spoken in days. 

The female voice is muffled by a trooper helmet. "Someone who loves you."

Her helmet clicks off, and a sheaf of brown her tumbles down her neck. Rey kneels in front of him, a smile dancing across her lips. "Let's get you out of here, sweetheart," she whispers. 

Then Rey clamps a hand on either side of his face and pulls him into a plant-shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for the last installment...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was OVERWHELMED by the positive reaction to this, y'all are awesome. After this fic I will finally get back to updating my WIPs like a good person XD. Feedback appreciated as always!

_Am I dreaming?_ Because Lord knows he's dreamt of this before. But no dream could imagine the salty-sweet taste of Rey's lips against his, the gentleness of her caress. 

She pulls away slowly, the honey-like sweetness of the kiss still in the air between them. “You shouldn’t have come for me,” he tells her. 

“But I did,” she replies, smiling. She reaches for the keys at her belt, and begins to undo his cuffs. 

As she works at the complicated locks, he thinks of what Rey had said to him when she had first entered his cell. _Someone who loves you. Loves you._

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“What’s that?” she asks, twisting the cuffs. She didn’t hear him. She yanks off his handcuffs with a satisfied grunt. “There. We can take 5, but then we’ll have to fight our way out.”

“All right, sweetheart.” Ben closes his eyes and readjusts himself, feeling the Force reconnect. It was torture to be cut off from it, and pure relief to feel it again. He can feel Rey again, excitement and agitation, fear and hope. 

Five minutes passes before he opens his eyes again, and Rey is pressing a blaster into his hand. “Let’s get moving, sweetheart. Follow my lead.” She leaves her helmet and gloves on the floor of the cell. 

“You aren’t going to keep your disguise?”

She shakes her head. “Even if I did, there’s no way we would go undetected for more than a minute. Might as well not impair my vision.”

Ben nods, and rises shakily to his feet. He checks his blaster: loaded, safety off. Rey takes his hand- she _takes_ his _hand_ \- and leads him out of the cell. Their feet click on the slick hallway, where a few guards lie on the floor. 

“This stretch should be unguarded, for the most part,” Rey whispers, creeping through it. They manage for several minutes without meeting anyone, when a group of troopers sees them coming around the corner, and shouts. Rey doesn’t hesitate, and guns them all down. 

Ben looks at her, her eyes intense and unhesitating, a recognition of the necessity of her actions. War changes a person, and he’s not sure he likes what it’s done to Rey. 

They continue through the ship, sometimes stealthy enough, sometimes with a few close calls. The troopers are now clearly on patrol for them. The resistance fighter escaping with the Former Supreme Leader can’t have gone unnoticed for long. 

And it’s just when they think they are safe, when Rey is stopping for a breath and trying to find a way off this ship and onto hers, that they find themselves pursued by elite fighters, chasing after them with blasters at the ready. 

“RUN!” Rey shouts, sprinting down the hallway, expertly dodging the bolts. 

She weaves her way through the hallways speedily, like they are her own tunnels, making them impossible to track. 

“How do you know the ship so well?” he gasps. 

“I don’t, I’m improvising!”

Finally, they stumble into an alcove, and the sounds behind them fade. 

“I think we’ve lost them,” Rey gasps. “Finally.”

He looks at her, and the danger they are in, and knows he has to say it. “Rey, I-”

But he doesn’t get the chance, because Rey grabs his shoulder and fires behind him, taking out another trooper. Then she gestures to a ceiling panel. “Boost me up.”

“What?”

“Boost me up. I want to open that panel. There’s an airlock on the ship, right? Keep us from exploding for a bit once we’re out.”

“Yes, but it will go down within sixty seconds of unauthorized entry.” The plan is insane. 

“That’s all we need.” She lifts up her wrist, and points to a bracelet on it. “I have a tracker attached to the Falcon. It’s been following us since I got in. If we can board in sixty seconds, we’re in the clear.”

There are a thousand things that could go wrong with that operation, but new sounds are getting close to them, and it is, if nothing else, a plan. With shaking hands, he grabs her waist and boosts her up, lifting her onto his shoulders. She is shockingly light- though he doesn’t know what he was expecting. After a few seconds of tinkering, the hatch falls open, and Rey’s weight disappears from his shoulders. Her hand emerges from above. He jumps up, using the Force to give himself a boost, and finds himself in a duct-like hatch. 

Now he knows where they are. “These ducts will lead us directly to the airlock doors, but then it’s run or die.”

“Then we’ll run,” Rey says. “Lead the way.” 

He squeezes through the ducts, for once regretting his height, till he finds a small glass door. “On three?”

Rey nods. 

“One, two, _three_!” He shoves open the hatch, and pushes Rey through ahead of him. 

It’s the longest sixty seconds of his life, and at the same time worryingly short. The Falcon is waiting for them as Rey promised, and they only have to run a few feet before grabbing on and hauling themselves in. Still, he’s certain they barely slid in on the time limit. 

Collapsing on the floor of the ship as it takes off, Ben finally looks at her, drinks in her presence. Rey smiles tiredly at him. 

He shakes his head. “Why did you come back for me?”

“Why did you expect me to leave you?” She tousles his hair. “I couldn’t have-” she takes a breath without saying what- “without you. You _understand_.”

What does he understand? He’s not sure he understands anything at the moment, except that he is deeply and madly in love with Rey.

“I’m not turning you in to the Resistance,” she continues. “I’m finding some small planet to leave you on, where you’ll be safe. And I’ll come back for you as soon as I can.”

“Did the Resistance even authorize this mission?” 

“No, I just yelled at Leia and Poe until they let me,” she laughs. He smiles weakly at the image of Rey storming in. 

Rey leans her head onto his shoulder, and they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they regain their breath. 

He turns to her, and realizes that he finally has time and strength to tell her properly, everything he means to her. 

“Sweetheart.” 

She looks up upon hearing the nickname he’d given her. 

“I love you.” 

She tilts her head up towards him. “You too.” She kisses his cheek. “And hey- this is weird and complicated, but everything’s going to be fine. _We’re_ going to be fine.”

He kisses the top of her head, burying his nose in her hair. He whispers gently, “Don’t worry, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
